


小破车

by hryh



Category: NCT, mark - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hryh/pseuds/hryh





	小破车

第1卷 一

一、  
掐灭最后一根烟头，要入冬了晚上的森森凉气刺激着我的每个毛孔，我裹紧了我呢子外套，借着加油站的日光灯，我看了看现在的时间。

一点五十八，我已经站在这里将近两个小时了。

今晚没什么生意，我决定回家睡大觉，最近手头还算宽裕，偷个懒还不至于饿死。

高跟鞋踩在石板路上哒哒的声音不算悦耳，站了整整两个小时，我感觉自己走起来有点微微颤抖，我觉得男人都有病，他们自己穿一个试试。

可即便是这样我也不想脱了我的Jimmy Choo，说起来这还是上个月我们全城最敬爱的市长先生送给我的，它的价格跟他的高度成正比。当晚他就让我穿着鞋趴在床边操我。好歹是收到了喜欢的礼物，出于职业素养，我也是配合的假装呻吟了，可能……比平时多五分钟吧。

我觉得我是最好的演员。

但珍妮说我是最好的婊子罢了。珍妮，是我的同行。我们两现在暂时住在一起。其实我也并不能反对她这句话，毕竟一条街的业绩来说，我还是数得上名的。所以我当做这一句是夸赞罢了。

哦对了我叫lily。

如你所见，lily是一名自己眼中最好的演员，朋友眼中最好的婊子，以及世人眼中，最肮脏？的妓女？

其实我不太愿意把自己称为妓女，妓女那活给钱就能干，可我不是。

脚底下这条街从他诞生那天起，到现在一百来年，交通线路繁多，加油站是几条线重要的枢纽站。有意思的是，枢纽站以北聚集了全市80%的富人，古楼居多且多为豪宅，布局严整的一丝不苟。而以南则是全市犯罪率90%的发生地——贫民区，也是我出生的地方，听名字也不是什么好地方。因为悬殊的阶级差距，南北两路人也从不做任何交流，当然除了有些闲的蛋疼的有钱人可能回来找点乐子。

走进街尾的小巷，我不由得加快了脚步，虽说我好歹也是区内叫得上名的角色，但是这大半夜的，我可不能保证不会有一两个喝昏了头的家伙冲出来强奸我，毕竟我又不做慈善。

我住的地方并不算远，拐过一条街口就到了。风确实有点肆虐，我也昏了头今天出来干活，正常的此时此刻我应该呆在我那张温暖的床上，看着狗血电视剧。转过街角，恍然间我抬头看到一个人站在屋子门口的路灯下，这时间还站在街上，着实吓我一跳。

路灯把那人的影子拉的长长的，背后看起来年纪并不大，他听到动静转过身来看着我。少年瓷白的小脸漂亮又精致，头发像欧洲人一样的金发打着微卷，笔挺的制服一点褶皱都没有，我认得那是对面富人区高中的制服，据说一套就四五万。瓷娃娃张着一双怯生生的大眼睛看着我，我心里暗叫道我的乖乖，死丫头珍妮又是从哪拐来的漂亮孩子。

我清了清嗓子对上眼前的人说道：“珍妮今晚上不在，你要是找她还是明天再来吧。”我转身往屋内走去，想起了什么似的又回头大发善心：“哦对了，您这样的身份这个时间不应该出现在这里，你听我一句现在离开可能还能穿着这身衣服完整地从这里走出去。”

“我是来找你的。”瓷娃娃声音很好听，低沉却不沙哑，“你是lily？对吧。”

听到这话我不由得挑了挑眉，“我是。请问有什么事情吗？”

他伸手在上衣兜里掏出一沓现金，虽然极力克制着自己，但声音还有点颤抖“你……跟我做爱吧。”

我看着这不知道哪家有钱人的小少爷，像在做什么勇气挑战的样子，心情突然很好，接过那沓子钱大概捏了捏厚度，心里偷偷地估摸了下大概有好几万的样子，面上更加欢喜了。

“我的小少爷，欢迎光临”我笑吟吟的拉他进了屋子里，不得不说小男孩手还挺热乎呢。

第2卷 二

“那个，我叫李马克。”他显得有点局促整个人愣愣的杵在门口。

我听到他的自我介绍微微一愣，李马克，那我知道他是谁了。

没有开屋内的灯我直接朝我房间走去，他跟在后面，皮鞋踩着有些年份的木质地板发出吱吱呀呀的声响，两个人默契的没有说话。

李马克李马克，我默默念着他的名字，脑子里迅速闪回了许多人的脸，不由得笑出了声，你们爷俩还真的是很有意思呢。

“那个，我看到了。”黑暗中李马克突然一步向前抓住了我的手腕，不知道他是不是故意的捏的我有点生疼，“你跟我父亲，在我家，我看到了。”我被他突然地行为吓了一跳，这样的开场白确实，别开生面，即便是我也没料想到。

我整个人被他拉在怀里，两个人之间的距离使我能清楚地看到他下巴细细的绒毛，还能感觉得到他因为紧张而急促的鼻息，那双眼睛并没有因为昏暗的环境而失去光彩，借着一点点月光都能透出本有的清亮，我突然想到一句话，他没有见过阴云，他的眼睛是晴空的颜色，大抵说的就是李马克这样的人吧。

我撇了撇嘴，推开了他，从他怀里微微挣脱，没有接他的话。

对这位市长公子，我没办法回答。难道要说？我睡了你爹？

“我想知道为什么？”屋内突然亮起的灯光，让他有点不适应，眼睛微微眯起来的样子像极了珍妮养的那只布偶，我最喜欢那只布偶了。

“哪有什么为什么，你看到什么就是什么咯？李公子~”我轻浮的将胳膊环上他的脖子，头微微靠在他的肩膀，抬眼看着他。我看着他逐渐泛红的耳尖，手指抚上微微颤动的喉结，他不敢看我，垂下头看着脚尖，细密的睫毛甚至可以在脸颊上打出一片阴影，哈哈哈真可爱。

“你别这样。”还是个孩子啊，紧张的时候鼻头还会冒细汗。  
逗猫可真有趣但前提是，不要把猫吓跑了。

我点燃了屋里的熏香，没避讳他随手脱了大衣，里面是一套性感的黑色蕾丝内衣，他又一次别过目光没有看我，我也没在意走进了浴室。  
水滴顺着头发丝滑下，我盯着地漏打转的水花，想到了李家的很多事情。

李马克18岁，是李市长的儿子，其实，也不是亲生儿子。

全市的人都知道李市长是入赘。

李马克母亲家族，是本市老一辈的权贵。李马克的亲生父亲在他刚出生不久就因病去世，现在这位父亲，是李马克两岁的时候入赘李氏家族，据说是平民出身，在平民中颇具声望，背靠李氏这棵大树，贵族阶层也渐渐接受了这位平民政客。

李马克从小被送去了国外，这也不意外为什么我没认出来他。他上个月不知道为什么突然回国，而我也因为这位小公子的行程，一个多月没开张了。

我看着镜子里我苍白的脸色，想必这时候谁也看不出来这是个靠出卖自己身体为生的女孩。我照例画上一贯的浓妆，遮掩住自己所有的情绪，没穿内衣裹着浴巾就出去了。

李马克坐在床边的椅子上盯着我的熏香，“这是父亲送给你的？”他问道。  
其实我也不知道这是什么香，就觉得怪好闻的。

“这是我回来的时候送给母亲的。”他压了压声音说道。我没意思的打了个哈欠，对他这话颇为不满，我才没那个心思探究他的父亲母亲，与我何干。

“你去洗澡吧，新的毛巾在外面的柜子里。”我没搭理他的问题，径直走过去坐在了床上，看他双脚跟灌了铅一样没有挪动半步，我狎昵的对他眨了眨眼“还是说你想就这样开始？”

他逃一样的窜进了浴室，差点让门口的小台阶勾住了脚，我也没有吝啬的笑声，说实话，市长家这只小猫咪也真的是太有趣了。

李马克关门的动作很轻，出来的时候还穿着制服里面那件白衬衫，不同以往严谨的扣满每一个扣子，颈部随意的解开了两颗，隐约能看到藏在衬衫下头消瘦的锁骨。

我招呼他来床边，他身形有些微微僵硬，我拍了拍床边示意他坐下，“帮你吹头发，过来。”他犹豫了一下朝我走过来，我一把拽住他的袖子，他没稳住跌坐在床上，愣愣的抬眼看着我，顺从又乖巧。

手指穿过他漂亮的金色头发，潮湿又柔软，我出奇的认真，我想起来我小时候唯一的玩具，是一样金色的头发的洋娃娃。但是比起那种劣质的玩偶，李马克精致得多。

我故意把他头发吹得乱七八糟的，蓬松的发丝营造出来一种迥异的可爱，在他稚气未脱的脸上还挺合适的。比刚才那副严谨的要上台演讲的样子，有意思多了。

但凡有外人在这，都会觉得这一幕姐弟情深、血浓于水、皓如日月、棠棣情深，场景温馨又自然，想到这里我突然觉得有点没意思了，他跟我什么关系，妓女跟嫖客罢了，嫖资还在我大衣口袋呢。  
我没好气的猛扯了一下他后脑勺微长的头发，他吃痛抬眼不解的看着我。  
“该干正事了。”

第3卷 三

三

李马克很聪明，据说学习很好什么都很拿手，市长先生有时候床笫之余也会颇为自豪的提及他这位继子，每当这个时候我都面从而腹诽，又不是你儿子有什么好吹的。  
而现在我在想的是，我身下这位优等生会不会把自己给憋死。  
我手指划过他暴露在空气中纤细的脖颈，李马克僵硬的别过头，脸上的红晕蔓延到了颈间，衬的颈间血管的脉络更加清晰，我俯下身子轻轻拍了拍他涨红的脸，心里头默默叹了口气。“不然你回去吧，”我觉得这样挺没劲的，好像我在强迫他一样。  
“先说好你要是回去，钱我不给你的。”我打算起身说道，哪知被一双手揽了腰肢将我压回到床上，“你看不起我？”李马克将我圈在他怀里，居高临下的盯着。他身上沐浴露淡淡的香气拥着我，霸道的充斥着我的鼻腔刺激着我的嗅觉，是跟我一样的味道。  
我的手抚过他的脸颊，在他嘴角印上一个轻吻。“那就证明给我看吧。”  
我觉得现在被蛊惑的人可能是我。

我抓着他的手压向胸前的柔软，他有点局促，我感觉到他在微微发抖，手指本能的握拢，再用力一点，还不够，我无声的鼓励着他，渐渐加深了这个吻。  
李马克的嘴唇很软，我吮着他的下唇，舌尖轻柔的舔舐他的唇形，味道很不错，我不知道是接吻的味道不错还是马克的味道不错，毕竟我接吻的次数也屈指可数。

男人这种生物在床上似乎都可以无师自通，更何况李马克这种优等生，本就随意裹着的浴巾轻易就被扯开了，他试图触摸更多。  
不知道是空气的微凉感还是他动作实在是太轻了，李马克的手抚过我腰间的时候我在颤抖，手指的温度透过皮肤，似有电流从我的脊椎窜向大脑。  
我有点不服了，我本应才是主导的那一个。  
牙齿微微咬过他无意识舔弄的舌尖，李马克吃痛大眼睛雾蒙蒙的看着我。  
我翻身把他压在我身下，不怎么温柔的扯开他的衬衫纽扣，掌下是一具鲜活的年轻的肉体，不同于中年男人皮松肉厚的滑腻感，是一种在手掌中跳动的清爽的感觉，结实又富有活力。  
“呦，身材不错嘛。”我学着街边那群经常对我打口哨的流氓的模样，毫不吝啬的表达的我的赞美，李马克闪避着我的视线，听到我的夸奖耳朵又红了一层，“其实，你也不错。”我听见李马克这么对我说，然后轻咳一声试图掩饰自己的窘迫。  
我知道这个时候不应该笑的，但是李马克实在是，太可爱了。  
“你怎么这么爱笑啊。”李马克说这句话的时候我正在抠他的腰带，是经典款式，很好解。手从外裤边缘摸了进去,他出于本能试图阻止我的动作，我捏着他的食指放进我的嘴里，模仿口交的样子舔弄他的手指顶端。我能感觉得到我手掌下鼓鼓的一包跟着心跳的节奏咚咚咚的跳动，我勾住他的内裤边缘撤掉了他的裤子，然后清楚地看到了他的性器，还没有完全勃起但是形状已经可见端倪。

李马克被我压在床上，姿势的原因只能任我摆布。他的性器前段微微渗出几滴液体，整个阴茎干净的粉红色，如果忽略柱身上狰狞的血管，这一根真的可以称得上可爱。我轻柔的握住柱身，手指在顶端的小眼上扫过，掌中的柱体越发的精神，叫嚣着他已经是一个出色的成年男人了。  
李马克微微蹙着眉头，“怎么，不舒服吗？”我舔了舔他的耳垂，手下并没有闲着撸动他的性器。  
“有点，奇怪。”声音渐渐染上情欲的沙哑，本就是甘醇的红葡萄酒，现在的李马克声线辛辣的像白兰地一样浓烈。  
“想试试那样吗？”其实我也不是在征求他的同意，舌头轻舔上阴茎的头部边沿，湿滑的舌头在柱身上舔弄，舌苔剐蹭着敏感的血管，李马克倒吸一口气，大腿肌肉因为兴奋绷的紧紧地，我含着李马克的龟头抬眼看着他，每当舌尖划过顶端的马眼，李马克的眉头都要紧蹙一分，眼底透着深深地情欲，鼻息渐渐急促起来，眼圈也因为兴奋微微泛红。  
真兴奋啊，能看到这种表情。  
我使坏的舌尖轻舔着李马克的龟头，马眼颤颤巍巍吐出一点点清液。“你别……”李马克出声企图制止我，“会……射的。”  
我没有理会他，自顾自的舔弄，手掌在含不住的柱身根部撸动，我从没觉得口交这么有趣，我好像舔的不是一个男人的阴茎。

可我忘了李马克是一个处男。  
我觉得对于一个处男来讲，李马克还是不错的。

在我收紧口腔的一瞬间我听到了李马克的闷哼，舌尖尝到了苦涩的稠液，来不及从嘴里吐出来，李马克射在我嘴里一大半液体。

含不住的液体从嘴角流下，滴在我的锁骨跟胸上。  
“对对不起……”刚射精完的额头有细细的薄汗，脸颊的红晕从上床那一刻就没褪下去过，手忙脚乱的在床头找卫生纸，李马克慌忙的样子可真可爱。  
“我可彻底被马克弄脏了。”头发脸颊锁骨跟胸上都是李马克刚刚射过的东西。我故作无辜的看着李马克，我可是最好的演员不是吗？  
手下的阴茎迅速充血，恢复到刚刚生机勃勃的状态，我内心小小的惊呼，年轻真好。

第4卷 四

四

我不讨厌李马克，尽管他是市长大人的继子，相反我还有点喜欢他。

我也并不知道他来找我的真正目的是什么，但绝对不是单纯的做爱，说实话我也并不好奇。但有一句话怎么说来着，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，除了性，他从我这里什么都得不到。

兴许是太久没跟年轻的男孩子交往了，李马克的恢复速度确实让我有点惊讶，不知道是他天赋异禀还是说这年纪的小孩都这个样子。比起我的演技，我真实的惊讶表情似乎更能取悦到他。

李马克扯过纸巾帮我擦嘴，我使坏的咬住他的手腕，抬眼看向这位大少爷，透亮的眼睛这时候的颜色沉的像墨，看不出情绪。我作势要同他接吻，没想到李马克并无闪避，唇齿交汇之间微苦的触感，他的舌头在我的口腔里攻城略地，汲取我所剩无几的氧气，双臂将我圈在怀中越收越紧，仿佛将我压碎进他的身体，我脑袋有点微微发懵，无力地想逃离这个禁锢，却被他一个翻身压在身下。待到舌尖微微发麻的时候他慷慨似松开了我，我趁机吸了几大口氧气，很默契的没有讲话，只能听到彼此急促的呼吸声。

“我说，床头有避孕套……”我看着李马克的表情微微发愣，“如果要接着做下去的话。”  
“我说你会带吗？”我打算起身亲力亲为，李马克先我一步拿走了东西，“我在学校学过。”

真不愧是贵族学校啊还教这个，我不由得在心里头感叹道。  
不过这第一次的性教育，只能我来上了。

李马克身体压向我，狭小的区域我并不能做太多动作，这就意味着接下来极有可能都是他来掌握节奏，其实我很想问他学校有没有教过他怎么找女人的那个洞。但好像问题过于愚蠢我也就作罢了。  
李马克的呼吸喷洒在我脖间，炽热的温度让我的身体也兴奋起来，学着我的样子，伏在我耳边，沙哑的声线刺激着我的耳膜。  
“我可以开始了吗？”他询问道。  
我能感受到他贴在我大腿根上的热源，让人无法忽略他本身的存在，李马克试探性的顶了顶我腿间，紧闭的花房只是羞涩的吐出几滴露水。像是征求我意见似的，又用他那要命的沙哑在我耳边说道，“我用力了可以吗？”我不由得打了个颤，中枢神经流窜的电流从耳边刺激到大脑，擦出一片火星，又四散到全身，我想让他把他那该死的嘴闭上，但我一开口只能听到自己发出难掩的娇吟。  
李马克将自己挤入我的身体，说实话这感觉并不好受。对每一个女人来讲，他的尺寸都不会那么好受。我皱着眉头企图放松自己的身体，但仍是有一种撕裂的疼痛从下体蔓延到全身，我痛的忍不住颤抖。

这让我想起我的第一次，第一次在市长身下，他全然不顾我痛苦与否，也许是我装的太真，痛到极致也没有流下一滴眼泪，像个提线木偶一样在市长身下承欢完成自己的使命。

但这时间，疼痛刺激着泪腺，眼角盈不住的液体，顺着脸颊滑下，侵湿了身下的床单。  
李马克看到我的眼泪，动作一滞，低头吻住了我的眼眶，“很痛吗，对不起……我不太会。”他微微撤出的我的身体，但是这样的动作并没有让我好受多少。我伸手紧紧揽住他的肩膀，把头埋在他颈间呜咽道，“别……不要出去。”

我听见自己的声音有点委屈，我开始怀疑这是我本人吗。  
李马克又吻住了我的嘴唇，不像刚刚那样炽烈，旖旎缠绵，像情人之间接吻一样，双手轻拂我的腰间取悦我的身体。欢愉感渐渐取代了痛感，李马克趁机将他全部送进了我的身体。  
我说过男人在这方面都是无师自通的，更何况李马克什么都很拿手。  
起初还顾及到我的痛感，李马克不敢大动作抽插，这可是比起疼痛更让我折磨的事情了。

“马克，别折磨我了……”

我紧紧地拥着他，我想要更多。兴许是有了些经验还是受到了我的鼓舞，马克掐着我的腰狠狠地将我压向他的身体，将我溢出口的呻吟撞碎，每每退出到穴口，又整根插入。身体已经完全适应了马克的巨大，穴内的软肉在一次又一次都抽插中，吮吸挤压着马克，龟头顶着穴内的凸起，不知疲倦似的顶弄。  
“马克……”我听见我的声音因为欢愉上扬了一个声调，我感觉自己要疯了，我从来没有过这样的感觉，身体随着马克的动作摆动，抚摸上马克的脸颊，啃咬着他的嘴唇。我开始觉得我惹到的不是一只小猫咪，而是一直沉睡的等待长大的小狮子了。  
“马克……唔……慢一点好吗……呜呜停下来好吗……”我感觉自己身体里有什么呼之欲出，巨大的陌生感让我产生了恐惧，我开口向马克求饶。

“姐姐……这时候……怎么能停呢？”语毕，马克一个挺身，毫无留情的拒绝了我的求饶。  
一股暖流从花心喷出，湿热的液体瞬间包裹住马克，马克到底是个新手，射精的冲动下又快速挺动了几十下，最后狠狠地撞进我的身体，完成了这场性爱。

而我已然在这个孩子身下丢盔弃甲，没了力气。

第5卷 五

那天之后的事情我就记不太清了只记得我们做了很多次，我好累嗓子好痛到最后我什么都叫不出来了，隐隐约约记得自己晕过去前，李马克吮这我的耳垂压着嗓音蛊惑我“能告诉我你的名字吗”

我不记得我有没有再说话了，我承认我沉迷进了李马克带给我的短暂的温柔乡里了。

第二天我是被珍妮的一句“holy shit”给吵醒了，一如既往不会令人失望的大嗓门。事实上，我当时还枕在李马克圈住我的手臂上。

“lily，我真不敢相信？”珍妮毫无顾忌的推开我的房门，看着一团凌乱的卧室，以及……床上的我和李马克。

“要不是亲眼所见，我还以为你已经开始玩人兽交了，我的天这个味儿。”我扶着额头，疲惫和珍妮此刻的喋喋不休让我的头现在很痛，“小帅哥，你看看我呢，她会的我都会。我就收你半价。”珍妮对着李马克肆无忌惮的抛着媚眼，半露的胸脯眼看就要压在他手臂上了。

李马克显然是被这一大早的情形给吓愣住了，没睡醒加搞不清楚状况，表情又变成了昨晚那只懵懵的小猫咪了。但被子外裸露的胸膛上到处都是昨晚欢爱的痕迹，当然我也没好到哪里去。我顺手抓起一只枕头朝珍妮砸去，“滚吧，你倒贴钱都不操你。”

珍妮也不生气，罢了摆了摆手，“你们可开始快点收拾吧，今天可是巡查日，他在这我不能保证会发生什么。”语毕扭着屁股就出去了，还贴心的帮我带上了房门。巡查日顾名思义就是政府为了整顿街区每月例行的巡查时间，虽然这街区什么模样大家都心知肚明，但是面子上的功夫还是要做的。我居然把这茬给忘了。

“你走吧，还有一个半小时就是巡查时间了。”我起身背对着李马克说道，“趁现在街上还没什么人，毕竟你那身衣服太招摇了。”突然被人抓住了手腕重心不稳又跌坐在了床上，对上李马克那双无时不在闪烁着纯情的大眼睛，“我以后还能见到你吗？”

我有些不知道怎么回答，我突然忘了我之前都是怎么回答的，对这个认知我有些烦躁，我闪躲着他的目光，含糊的敷衍着“再说吧再说吧。今天你不能在这。”

李马克突然捏着我的下巴在我嘴角轻啄一个吻，快速又轻柔的好像又不是一个吻一样。他好像心情很不错，咧着嘴笑着，“那，下次见吧。”我被这莫名其妙的举动搞得不知所措。嘴角被啄的地方又甜又辣，辣的我眼眶都要泛红了脸颊微微发热。

他收拾的很快，我一直坐在床上看他又变成昨晚路灯下的那个瓷白娃娃精致美丽不苟言笑。但我知道，他裤裆里包着的东西可不再像昨晚那么干净了。

临走前，他好像在希望我承诺什么似的。“我会来找你的。”我无意识的用着只有自己能听到的声音回答他一个嗯，他转身离开了我的视线。我听着他皮鞋踩着楼梯哒哒的脚步声，把自己埋进了被子里。

我觉得自己好像丢了什么重要的东西。

  



End file.
